Flicker
by tidalfire
Summary: After drinking a bit too much at a party, Aelin kisses Rowan, but Rowan doesn't feel the same. ...Right?


Aelin walked toward the dining hall, practically dragging Rowan down the hallway by his arm. "Do you even remember how to have fun? Come on! Live a little!"

Rowan groaned as he let himself be led towards the music drifting down the hallway. "I don't see the point. There's no need to even have this party, much less attend it."

"At least _try_ to have a good time. You don't even have to dance. Just promise me you won't sulk in the corner."

"I don't make promises I have no intention of keeping."

"Please? For me?" Aelin stuck out her lip and gazed up at him, giving him her best puppy dog face.

Rowan stopped walking and gazed back at her. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine. I'll do it for you."

She let out an excited squeal and began tugging down the hallway again.

They made it to the dining hall, which was alive with music and laughter. People were dancing around, spinning and twirling with the music. Everything seemed to glow, and an air of joy was settled over the room. She grabbed two wine glasses, filling them both. She handed one off to Rowan, who just swirled the wine around in the glass, a slight frown on his face. "Rowan, I'm going to go enjoy myself. I suggest you at least try to do the same, starting with that glass of wine."

He merely grunted in response, and at that, she turned away and walked toward the dancing and laughter.

She took a drink of wine and let the music flood her veins. Closing her eyes to the melody, she let herself get lost in the joy of it all. She smiled as she opened her eyes and stepped out into the sea of bodies. Finishing off the glass, she swayed in time to the music. She began to dance, her steps feeling light and her heart feeling happy as the wine took effect.

She refilled her wine glass and giggled as she spun around, her body moving in time with the music. She danced around the room, everything alive and bubbling with energy.

She lost track of time as she danced and laughed, lost in the revelry of it all. She refilled her glass every time it was empty, and it didn't take long before her movements became slightly clumsy and her words slightly slurred.

Spotting Rowan leaning against a wall, she downed her glass of wine and went over to him. He frowned as he watched her approach. "You're drunk."

"I am no such thing! I'm enjoying myself, and you should be, too. Now come on! Dance with me!" She grinned as she took his hands and pulled him to the center of the room.

They swayed together in time with the music, and she looked up at him, a smile spread across her features. He looked back down at her, a smile of his own turning up the corners of his lips. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was when he smiled. Come to think of it, he was always handsome. She had never let herself notice before. Looking into his face, staring into those pine green eyes, it truly hit her.

Before she had time to change her mind, she took his face in her hands, stood up on her toes, and kissed him.

She felt him tense, and when she finally pulled away, his eyes were wide as he stared at her. He took a step back. "Aelin…"

Her cheeks turned red as she took a step back as well, her eyes flicking to the ground. "I-I'm sorry. I don't… I don't know what I was thinking."

"You're drunk, Aelin. I… I think it might be a good idea to leave."

She nodded quickly and turned to leave, but tripped on her own feet, nearly falling down. She was stopped at the last minute by a strong hand on her arm. The redness in her cheeks deepened.

"I should help you back to the room." Rowan held out an arm, which she hesitated to take.

Neither of them said anything on the way back, and Rowan kept his distance from her, save for the arm he was lending her as support.

When they made it back to the room, Aelin stopped. "Rowan, I'm… I'm sorry."

He said nothing, but a slight color crept into his cheeks. He walked her across the room, and then helped her into bed. Instead of getting in the other side of the bed like he usually did, he picked up a spare blanket and pillow and lay down on the couch on the far side of the room.

A new wave of embarrassment passed over Aelin, but it was soon forgotten as she began to slip into a deep sleep.

On the other side of the room, Rowan watched the ceiling, listening to the sound of Aelin's steady breathing that signaled she was sleeping. He raised an arm up, tucking it under his head. It was a long time before he got any sleep that night.


End file.
